A Day In Double D's Shoes
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what watching too many episodes of EENE will do to one's mind...


A Day in Double D's Shoes  
  
Note: This EEnE fan-fiction stems from watching too many EENE episodes ! Not that it's a problem, mind you ! -  
  
"I've got a holiday, a big holiday, I've got a holiday in my head."—Some lyrics from Smashmouth's 'Holiday in my Head'  
  
Chapter 1—Daybreak, Peach Creek  
  
After a restful slumber, I awakened as usual to enjoy a bowl of Golden Grahams and a refreshing cup of orange juice. I yawned stretching, hearing the bones of my neck, arms and back crinkle. But, looking around my room I observed that all of my belongings were labeled. I began to worry. In my head, I had thought of the worst case scenario. "Please let this just be a bad dream. It's only a nightmare, all I have to do is try waking myself up.", I thought, pinching myself hard on the arm. Immediately, I developed a bruise on impact. There was only one course of action; looking in the mirror to assess exactly what was going on. I hurried to the bathroom to gaze in the mirror. My deepest, darkest fear had come true. I had become my favorite Ed, Edd n' Eddy character. I was Double D. I had chills running down my spine as I gawked at myself in the mirror. "I wonder if this is someone's idea of a cruel joke...Since there is no possible way out of this horrid nightmare, I might as well make the most of my new existence here in Peach Creek. I wonder if the other Eds are awake.", I mused as I prepared to get ready for the oncoming day. It would prove...interesting to see the world through a different set of eyes. As the old Native American proverb says, You never know what life is like for another person until you walk a mile in his moccasins.  
  
Chapter 2—Another One of Eddy's Insane Scams, Foiled  
  
Eddy was at the corner of the cul-de-sac, planning only heavens know what. Ed was dressed up like a German Shepherd. The sign at his horribly manufactured booth read "Pet the Adorable Pooch, Only 25 cents ! Tummy rubs and scratches behind the ear cost 50 cents each." I rolled my eyes. Ed had no idea how much he was stultifying himself for the sake of the entertainment of the public. Eddy didn't seem to care. All he wanted was change for jawbreakers. Ed didn't seem to be subjugated by his feelings of hurt and mortification. I suppose I felt that for him. Eddy meant well, but how he went about getting money in the wrong manner. I knew that soon, Eddy's plan would fail as all of his other "elaborate schemes" inevitably did. No sooner had I calculated this when the Canker Sisters appeared at the scene and scared the living daylights out of Ed. Eddy took a run for it while I hid indiscreetly behind a bevy of bushes. After the terrifying threesome had left the scene, Ed slowly and painfully came back after having his costume shredded to bits by the Cankers. His face was blanketed in smudges of lipstick. I felt sorry for the poor lad. Then, out came Eddy like a frightened puppy. He had his jawbreaker money clasped to his chest. "Well, we've survived another close encounter of the Canker kind...", Eddy began. "Not to mention nearly becoming mindless drones of the evil space alien Dr. X !", Ed said, laughing witlessly. "What mind would he have to steal anyway, Ed ?", Eddy said, chuckling. I sighed. "Gentlemen, we should hurry to the candy store promptly !", I reminded. It was about this time that the local candy store prepared to close. With all of our energy, we ran and reached the store on time. Then, at long last, we reaped the bounty of our (actually Eddy's) hard work.  
  
Chapter 2—Trapped ? (Goodness, I Hope Not !)  
  
For being trapped in a fictional body, I was playing the part of Double D to a T. But, I couldn't take the torture much longer. As much as I enjoyed being with some of my favorite characters in American animation, I wanted to be back home again in Indiana, in reality, with my family and friends. I had to tell Eddy and Ed the truth. I had a feeling that they would probably not believe me, but the truth had to be told.  
"I'm not Double D ! I'm really a 22-year-old female named Elizabeth from the real world stuck in Double D's exterior.", I explained, as Eddy raised a quizzical eyebrow at me. He knocked his fist upon my head, and I heard it resonate like two blocks of wood hitting each other. "Are you feeling alright, Double D ?", he asked. "I'm not Double D !", I reiterated. "I don't get it. How can you not be Double D, if it is Double D I see before me ? Ha-ha ! That rhymed. ", Ed said, whimsically. "I don't know, but if I'm not home by 11:00 PM tonight, my parents will start worrying about me, and I don't want them to fret too much...", I said. "Listen, Double D. I don't know what's gotten into you, put lay down and get some sleep ! For crying out loud, you're freaking me out !", Eddy said. "Go straight to bed, Mister !", Ed said, picking me up by my shirt collar and carrying me home. I opened the door and headed back to Double D's room, where I had entered from the beginning. Maybe Eddy had a brilliant idea. If I rested, surely this would all vanish and I would awaken at home. Only morning would test if my theory was correct.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The birds had begun twittering and chirping with their daybreak melodies. I looked around me and saw familiar sights. This was all to my liking. I had been watching Ed, Edd & Eddy right before I went to sleep. That was the cause ! I yawned, and stretched, covering my mouth. I was glad that all of this had been a passing nightmare and nothing more. It had been rather amusing to see Peach Creek in person as well as Ed and Eddy, though !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 17, 2002 


End file.
